Silver that steps into the light
by Silverlightning97
Summary: Just an ordinary Blader that keeps kicking bey butt. That's all Jordan thought he was...until the accident that is. Now all he's ever known is gone...well, not EVERYTHING. Find out what on this awesome crossover. First fanfiction! Might get a little bloody, with some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Silverstep97 here and this is my very first fan fiction, so go easy on me!**

**(One month after the battle with Nemesis.)**

**No one's point of view.**

In a small town in America, the bladers and Beyblade fans were completely quiet as thy watched the bladers who were about to go at it got introduced.

American DJ said, looking really happy, "Well this is a very exciting battle going on here today folks! First blader here is one of our very own, who we all know was one of the bladers that fought next to the Legendary bladers in the battle against Nemesis...it's Toby!" Most, if not all the people in the stands were cheering as the gray haired balder walked up to the bey stadium waving his hand. "Next we have the blader who has somehow made his way through the first and second round without any trouble, introducing-HUH?! Hey, where is the other blader?!"

Suddenly there was a pulse of red and black light in the entrance opposite of the one that Toby came out of, and deep red smoke came spilling out of the entrance, "Sorry I'm late. I had some personal business to attend to." Everyone shuddered as a creepy, almost raspy laugh filled the stadium. "Yo, DJ, you going to start the battle or not?"

"Uh, well, (Gulp) it's kinda hard to see the stadium. Could you, um, make the smoke disappear so we can get started?"

"Yeah Yeah! Don't get your feathers in a twist!" Said the voice casually but with a little irritation. Out of nowhere a huge "explosion" of wind was formed into a cyclone that forced all of the smoke out of the arena. When all the smoke was cleared the wind stopped blowing and there was someone standing opposite of Toby. When the big screen showed the person all the cameras could pick up was that it was he medium height with a silver hooded cape that glinted in the sun.

"Hello! After that interesting entrance by the one blader that no one knows the face of, the blader who had no trouble getting to this point, it's JORDAN!" American DJ half yelled. It seemed like the stadium was going to explode with all the cheering, screaming fans.

"All righty then, let's get this battle started...3!" Toby loaded his bey onto his launcher, but Jordan stayed still.

2! Suddenly there was movement behind the cape and Jordan pulled out his launcher with the bey already attached at an amazing speed.

1! For some reason Jordan moved his right arm to his left side as if he was going to throw his launcher like a Frisbee.

Let it RIP! As soon as those three words came out of Jordan's mouth he jerked his right arm back to his right which caused it to blur, and sent his bey flying across the stadium at super high speed, which in turn knocked Toby's bey of balance while still in the air.

"Oh no! Lyra!" Shouted Toby as he watched his bey fall to the ground, but it bounced off with it's fusion wheel and landed on it's tip, hardly losing any of it's rotation speed. "Man, that was close."

"Darn it, normally that finishes them off...oh well. Go into the middle." The crimson red bey quickly moved into the bottom of the stadium and just sat there spinning.

_"He looks like a balance type, so he won't move as fast as my Lyra!"_Thought Toby as he sent Lyra to attack Jordan. "GO Lyra!"

**There is the first chapter! Next one coming soon! R&R! :3**


	2. Chapter 2!

**Silverlightning97 reporting for duty...:3 lol, hello everyone! I know in the last chapter there were a lot of mistakes, like my name *blush* not a whole lot of action, but give me a break people! First fan fiction! Oh well, here is the second chapter...right after the replies to the reviews...**

**fanfic1892****: Thanks, there might not be a lot of Metal Fight Beyblade and Warriors crossovers so I thought it would be cool to make a few more, that might be all I write...if not some flat out Beyblade fics. I look forward to your reviews!**

**Oci Oceana: Ok thanks, even if I don't get very many reviews, I'll still continue to write this story, just to get it out of my head. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or Beyblade metal fury!:3...oh who am I kidding*crying quietly in corner***

**(Jordan's point of view)**

Spiral Lyre came charging towards my bey, who was just spinning around the stadium slowly.

"Dodge it." I said almost bored. Just as Lyre was about to connect; my bey abruptly disappeared in a small blast of red electricity. "Time to finish him off!" I yelled as my bey reappeared in the middle of the stadium, "Special Move, Western Claw!" I lifted my left arm *coughleftycough* up and slashed in front of me leaving four blood red lines, my bey suddenly jerked out of a sitting position as red lightning started to trail behind it. "GO NOW!" I yelled as my eyes flashed red. My bey moved at a shocking pace as it circled faster, catching up with Lyre.

"Lyre! Move faster, faster!" Shouted Toby as my bey caught up with Lyre and collided with a huge explosion. "No Lyre!" The whole stadium was covered in a bright blue ball of light as my bey crashed into Lyre.

...

BOOM! Another huge explosion rocked the whole stadium.

...

...

...

"Wha-, what just happened?" Asked the DJ as he stood back up in his podium, "One minute it looks like Toby's win but-OH boy! It looks like, like...Jordan WINSSSSS!" My bey jumped back into my hand as Toby fell to his knees, looking at his Lyre sitting at his feet.

"No, Lyre...I...thought I had him cornered, but that...special move...came out of nowhere." Toby bowed his head in defeat.

"Well, that took more effort than I thought, oh well." I said as I caught my bey and walked out of the still smoke covered arena.

**(One hour later.)**

"Hello to all bladers out there. Today was an exciting day people! In block A semi-finals we have the blader that came out of nowhere, and we still have not seen his face, nor have we heard his bey's name yet, it's JORDAN!" I walked into the arena; face still shadowed by the hood, cape still covering me...kinda like Batman in the anime without the spikes on the bottom. :3 "And in this corner, we have a person who genius brain and quick thinking has brought him blasting through this tournament's block B, it's YUUUUUUU!" The happy-go-lucky kid ran out to the stadium waving to everyone he could.

"Hey, what's up with the cape mister no-face? Too scared to look me in the eye? Oh wel-HUH?!" Yu backed up when he saw two deep red eyes staring him down from under my hood. "Ok, that's creepy" he said kinda creeped out. "...But a simple look won't scare me!" The crowd started cheering as Blader DJ yelled out, "Ok, here we go! 3!" The whole crowd joined in as the count down after DJ started it

"2! 1!"

Both Yu and I had put are beys on our launchers, and I did the same thing with my arm as I did in the battle with Toby, cocking it to the left. "LET IT RIPPPPP!" My arm was a blur again as my bey flew across the stadium.

"HUH?!" Yu shouted as my bey flew past Flame Libra and landed on his side of the stadium, and then bolted around to meet Libra before he landed in the stadium. "Look out Libra!" Libra only just missed getting blown out of the stadium on the first hit.

"Go Beat Leone! Charge!" I yelled, punching out with my left fist causing a blast of air to push Leone and sliding back my right leg a bit. Leone's beast roared and went charging around the stadium attacking Libra furiously with a barrage attack.

"HA-HAHA-HAHAHA! That won't affect my Libra one tiny bit, nope not at all, GO LIBRA!" Yu shouted, Libra put on a burst of speed to get away from Leone's attack, then went into the middle and got ready to perform one of it's special moves.

"Oh no you don't." Leone charged straight at Libra, who was charging up a small green ball of energy right above the face bolt. "Hit 'em, LEONE!" Leone went faster smashing into Libra and knocking out of position. "That's it, keep it up! Knock it off balance! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Leone then started a barrage of attacks. A huge blast of yellowish light appeared above Leone's face bolt as it abruptly stopped racing towards Libra and just sat there. "HUH?! That was not me, what is going on?!" I yelled as the light started growing. Suddenly there was an ominous voice that sounded like hundreds of voices in echoed throughout the stadium.

"_As the darkness rises and the sun falls, a silver light will streak across the sky..._"The voice suddenly changed from sounding like one hundred people talking, to a single, clearer voice. "This is the New Prophecy! Time for you to join us...NOW!" The orb above Leone grew more and more, then started changing to a rainbow of colors.

"Wha-what is going on?!" I started freaking out a little, as I knew the voices were talking to me. "No! I will not go with you!"

"You must, and you will! No one can stop you DESTINY!" As the last word was heard a strong wind started sucking me towards the light.

I was trying to hold my self back from the edge of the stadium as the wind got stronger, while I was getting weaker. "I...will not," As I said that, the winds got stronger and I started fainting from the effort of holding myself back, "I don't...erg, want...to...go." I finally past out and the winds dragged me into the light.

**Hope you likey! Please share this if you can! **

**Oh, by the way, Oci Oceana, don't shoot me, but you gave me the idea with the, I get so many reviews, I answer almost any question asked...So I decided that the 10****th**** reviewer would get to ask me any question. Just don't expect any answers with in the first week or two. Chow!**


	3. Author's Note!

Author's Note!

Heyllo! Sadness...I got in trouble...and my family is going on a trip at the end of the school year, so I will not be able to update for a while. SO SORRY!

~Silverlighting, out


	4. Chapter 4 So sorry!

**Heyllo again, Sorry for that authors note...hehe. My bad, I am no longer grounded from "other websites" -_-" as my parents call it...I also just got to New York...this is going to be an interesting week. **

**Disclaimer: WHY do I have to do this? Huff fine, I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! Cough sorry, sugar rush:)**

Darkness, that is all I saw for, how long, I don't know-WAIT! What is that-nevermind. :,(

Oh there's something, wait, why is it getting bigger *flash* OW! My eyes! Grrr, this is getting on my nerves. What is going on here?!**(I know, so cliché, jk) **Leone? Is that you?

***the red lion that appeared growls softly in response***

Well, you ok, boy?

***nods***

Well, what should we do?

***stares blankly***

*sigh* great.

...

...

...ok that's getting annoying. Let's do a time skip shall we?

**(time skip)**

"Leone, do you see that?! It looks like a light! Maybe we can get out of here, finally." The light seemed to grow, more and more. Then, Leone started growling.

"What, what is it Leone?!" The next thing I saw was that Leone started to change. "Leone?! What is happening to you?!" Leone started changing from a deep red lion, to a more silvery/grey color. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Then the white light grew so bright that I could not see, so I closed my eyes.

**Alright, that is chapter 4. So sorry for the long wait, I just haven't had the time. I am already starting the next chapter, so it will be done soon. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I am back, again...I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY! **

**Disclaimer: idon'townwarriorsorbeyblademetalfury...done. **

**(some random time later-_-")**

_My eyes are stinging; my whole body feels different, like I'm in a different body. _ I tried opening my eyes, but once again I was blinded. Then my ears decided to start working, and I began to hear voices.

"-is he," Said a deep voice. I figured he, judging by the deep voice, was talking about me.

"I don't know...I just found him like these, and then came to get you." a younger sounding voice stated. _ That person sounds like a female._

"Hm, well we can't leave him here. Come on; help me take him back to camp." After he finished speaking, I felt these sharp things grab the back of my neck, and my lower back.

Without moving any of my body, except my hand to back hand whoever it was, as I felt like I just ran 200 miles, I shouted "OUCH! Watch it! You know how sharp those things are?!" I tried to move away as the people jumped back in shock. _Good, they deserve a decent scare, trying to pick me up like that. _Then the younger girl piped up,

"Sorry, we didn't mean to." Next it was the older person,

"Yea, well, now that you're up, do you think you can walk?"

*cough* "Of course I can, what would I be if I couldn't? That would be like a bey that couldn't spin, ridiculous!"

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what's a 'bay', do you mean a hay bale?" The younger person asked. At that question, I whipped my head around to look at where they were, eyes wide, and then fell on my side.

"Ow. That hurt-what, the, heck. . . . . .WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I lay there on my side, staring at two giant cats. No, wait, that's not right. I looked around and saw that _everything_ was big! Then I made the mistake of looking down at my hands-paws, I have paws...meep. **(;D)** ok, let's keep clam, I can't really do anything about this, can I? In fact this is what I wanted, right? I always wanted to be a-

"Hello? You still in there?" The female cat broke into my thoughts. Oops, I forgot about them. *grins sheepishly*

"Y-yeah, I'm still here."

"So, what was that about?"

"Oh, that? Um, I uh, don't remember falling asleep here...it kinda freaked me out, heh, sorry." I got a good look at the cats for the first time. The bigger, most likely the male, had a bright golden tabby fur color with bright amber eyes, there was not a single scar on him, and he looked like a frigging body builder, dang.

The female was younger than the golden cat by the looks of it; she was slender compared to the golden tabby, and she had grey pelt with kind, deep, blue eyes...but she could still kill.

"So if you're done staring, let's take you back to our camp. Since you are on our territory with no memory on how you got here, we had better have my brother look at you," said the golden tabby flicking his tail back and forth slowly.

"Why should I trust you? I don't even know who you are." I said cautiously, sitting up to the best of my ability. Then it was the grey cat's turn to speak.

"You don't have too. Unless some cat was going to do us harm, or were trespassing," At that comment I stiffened, remembering that they said I was on their territory. "Oh, but don't worry, you say you don't know what you are doing here so, we're not going to attack you, if you don't do it first," she smiled sweetly, but I could see she was very serious.

*gulp* "Okay," I tried to stand up and balance on my new legs, and then I started to fall. "wha-," suddenly there was something pushing up on my shoulder, balancing me back on my feet. I spread my legs out a little bit more to fix my position, then looked to my left and saw the grey cat standing there. *blush* "uuhh, th-thanks. I guess I am still kinda out of it, again thanks."

"No problem, now, how about we get back to our camp so our medicine cat can look at you," she started walking in a random direction, then turned and looked at me expectantly. "Well? Are you coming or not?" I had frozen in place when she had said medicine cat, _no, way, no, no, not possible..._  
Darkness...

**Heh...so I finally figured it out, *sigh* I always seem to have this tiny bit of writers block, no matter what I do. Dang, I hate it when that happens.**

**On too happier news, now that I am on vaca, I have more time to write, now in New York, it is 10:34. My family is on the road to Rochester to visit some of my brother's friends while we're over here.**

**Bye!**


End file.
